We're What Revamp
by Shadic is beast3.0
Summary: When Big Time Rush find out their demigods, they don't believe what their hearing. But when Percy and Jason go missing, and they go on a quest to save them, along with some camp counselors, they are forced to believe it. Whether they want to or not. first fanfic will accept flames
1. Volunteers

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PJO or BTR

PJO and BTR

Crossover Chapter 1

Percy

It was warm, sunny day at camp and all I wanted to do was spend it was my loving girlfriend Annabeth. We planned to spend the whole afternoon at the beach together, but no, we had to be stuck in a counselor meeting. It didn't seem like Annabeth seemed to mine, she just kept looking at me and smiling like she knew something. Last thing I wanted was to learn how to draw another Greek building.

"Chiron, can we hurry up and get this done. My cabin needs to work on our battle plan to cream the Athena cabin tonight," Clarisse said.

"Geese Clarisse. Can't you calm down about that? You know that Percy and I are going to cream the Ares cabin tonight." Shade said with a smirk. Oh yeah shade is a real strange (but arrogant) demigod because he is this creature call a humanoid so he is part human and obviously part god but he is part hedgehog too.

"Shut up you rat ," said Clarisse. Shade just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes I know but I needed to know if I had any volunteers," Chiron said.

"Volunteers for what?" Leo asked.

"I need some of you to go to LA to recruit some new demigods. I already have two volunteer and I need five more to go." Suddenly I went into red alert. Why would Annabeth be smiling the whole time he said that? You see she volunteers me for stuff all the time with out asking me and I am pretty sure that's what she did today.

"Who volunteered?" Will asked.

"Annabeth," knew it," and Thalia." Wow I didn't see that. "So, do I have any volunteers."

Jason, Leo, Piper, Shade and I all raised our hands. I sneaked a peak at Thalia and Annabeth and by the looks of their face, they knew we would be the other five to volunteer.

"Okay. Looks like all the spots are filled. So some information you all need. I know for sure there are five teenage boys and maybe two teenage girls. Keep a look out for half blood characteristics in everyone living in the Palm Woods."

"The Palm Woods?" I asked.

"Really Percy? I knew you are a seaweed brain but really, you never even heard of the Palm Woods?" Annabeth asked as Shade snickered. I shook my head and she sighed. "The Palm Woods is where all the future actors and singers stay."

"Oh that's cool I guess."

"Now I need you seven to go pack. You all may play capture the flag because you might not be able to train for a while."

We all nodded in agreement. "Oh and as soon as the game is done, Argus will drive to the airport. And since Jason and Thalia will be with you Percy, it's safe for you to ride in the plane." I nodded, though I still wouldn't be relaxed the whole plane ride there. "Now you all go get pack and have a good time at capture the flag." Shade fell over laughing.

"why you little," i said while throwing a punch at him but he caught the punch and said, "wow can anybody move faster around this camp i feel like the fastest guy here. come on lets get going."

We all nodded and left, anxious to see who the new half bloods would be

**Yes Yes I know it probably sucks but it is my first Fanfiction please no flames.**


	2. chapter 2

PJO and BTR Crossover

Chapter 2

Kendall

The last few months have been crazy. Rehearsals almost everyday, concerts on the weekends, and tours for like a month really can make you exhausted. As soon as rehearsal was over, James, Carlos, Logan, and I plopped down on the pool chairs, towards the back near the tents. I hated feeling like all I can do is sleep, I mean I would rather be playing hockey with my three best friends, but right now all I was being was a couch potato. And I knew all of us felt that way just by looking at their faces.

"Oh my, you guys look horrible," Camille said.

"Thanks for making us feel better, Camille," I said. She just shrugged. "Like I said, thanks. We already knew how bad we look. Gustavo had us rehearse for six hours straight."

"Oh come on I am sure it is not that bad."

"Try signing for two hours straight without any breaks," James said.

"And not being able to wear your helmet the whole time," Carlos added. We all laughed at him. He can't go five minutes without his helmet.

"Carlos, I swear your like in love with your helmet. I bet if you could you would even marry it," Camille said chuckling.

"Oh you never know, that might just happen," he said trying to be serious, but it didn't work. He almost fell to ground laughing, as did Logan, James, Camille, and I.

"You know I just remembered why I came over here in the first. I overheard Mr. Bitters talking on the phone and there are seven new people moving here."

"Really," I said," do you know when?"

"Um, tonight I think. Listen I got to go practice my lines for a new show called _A Little Mansion on the Moon_."

"That's okay, go practice your lines. I am sure you'll do great at your audition."

"Thanks Kendall, see you around."

"See you around," I said as she walked away toward her apartment," I wonder who the new people will be."

"Maybe those people over there," Logan said pointing towards the pool entrance where we saw seven teenagers standing in front of Mr. Bitters's desk. Yea we can see all that from the pool entrance because Carlos and James were having some kind competition and broke most of the wall. It was hilarious, but was Mr. Bitters really mad. Kelly was able to calm him down by giving him an extra two thousand dollars. Even after all that was taken care of, he still hasn't paid someone to fix it, so we had a front row view of the lobby. Standing there were three girls and four boys. One of the boys had black hair, sea green eyes, and was pretty muscular. He was holding hands with a girl with curly blond hair, was athletic looking, and when she looked towards the pool, her eyes were storming gray which was unusual. They other guy had blond hair, blue eyes, and also seemed muscular. He also ways holding hands with a girl with choppy brown hair in thin ponytails and when she looked towards us, I couldn't decide what color her eyes were. I mean they were blue, then green, then brown, and they kept changing colors like a kaleidoscope. One look like he was a bit Russian with black hair and goldish yellow eys The last two weren't a couple so that means the girl is dabatable. She had spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, and looked very athletic looking. The last boy seemed really hyper, I mean he just couldn't stay still. He was standing there looking around while his hands were building something out of rubber bands, but I couldn't tell what it was. He had curly brown hair,brown eyes, a mischievous simile, and seemed well built.

"Percy, you can relax now, we're off the plane," the blond hair girl said to the black haired boy, who must of been Percy.

"Annabeth, you know what you know who would do to me if Thalia and Jason weren't on. I mean I don't want to get blasted to bits because then I wouldn't be able to do this," the guy Percy said before kissing the blond girl Annabeth. We all did a half gag because it was kinda gross, but we also all kissed at least one girl in public. Though we weren't the only ones grossed out.

"Really guys. We haven't even gotten our key to our apartment and your already making out," said the boy with curly brown messing around with rubber bands. Everybody else started laughing but it ended quickly. They all looked around and sighed a breath of relief like the were being followed.

"Come on lets check in, relax, and maybe go swimming. I know you would love to do that Percy," the girl with spiky hair said. We watched as they rang the bell, Mr. Bitters come out, and start checking them in.

"If they come out here to go swimming, we should introduce ourselves," I told the others.

"Yea and get that girl with the spiky hair number," James said.

"You know what I am wondering?" Logan asked.

"What Logan, you know we can't read your mind," I said.

"I know some people are afraid to ride planes cause that might crash, but that guy Percy is afraid to get blasted to bits."

"Yea I get what your saying but whats with them looking around every five minutes like their being followed?"

"I don't know, but before we get those answers, lets say hello to our new neighbors," Logan said as we saw the seven teenagers walking into the pool area.


	3. Chapter 3

PJO and BTR Crossover

Chapter 3

Thalia

Mr. Bitters was not someone I would want as a friend. He just came out of his office and demanded why we were here. I mean seriously, he could of been a little bit nicer and if he doesn't, me and Jason will make him taste voltage. I looked over at Annabeth and by the look of her face, I could tell she thought he was a monster but that might just be his personalty.

"Now I have your room ready, but are you sure your all twenty-one because you two look eighteen," he said as he pointed at Percy and Annabeth," four look seventeen," motioning towards Jason, Leo, Piper, and Shade," and you look like your sixteen," nodding towards me. I looked at Piper and she got the message.

"No Mr. Bitters, we are all twenty-one, sir," Piper said.

"Oh okay. Here's your room key to apartment 6B. Are you sure you want to be in the Palm Wood's school if your twenty-one?"

"Yes we would because you see, we missed the last few years of school to go to this, er, acting camp and we would like to make it up," I said.

"Okay then, well have a Palm Woods day," he said. We all nodded and headed up to our apartment. There were two rooms so the boys are going to be in one and us girls in the other. They were pretty big rooms so it was okay to have or four of us to a room. We all quickly unpacked, changed into our bathing suits, and met up in our the living room.

"So we all know the plan?" Annabeth asked us.

"We go to the pool, act like we're going to swim but we will be, and look for possible demigods," Leo said.

"Correct, but I need to find out something real quick," Annabeth said and looked at me, as did everybody else in the room.

"What?" I asked.

"We were wondering how you were able to ride in the plane on the ride here even though you are afraid of heights," she said. I sighed. Guess I would have to tell them sooner or later.

"My father had Hecate put a spell on me so when I ride a plane, I wouldn't be afraid of heights," I said.

"Oh that makes since. Well lets go down to pool area. I really hope they don't think our bathing suits are weird." I nodded because I could see where Annabeth was coming from. All the bathing suits at Camp Half Blood represented your parent. Percy's swim trunks were black with a trident on the right pant leg. Jason's were sky blue with a lighten bolt on the left pant leg. Leo's were black with flames around the bottom. Annabeth's bikini was gray with an owl on the left side of her chest. Piper's was a hot pink one piece with a dove in the middle. Shade's was deep blue with a trifoce with crossed swords and a skull on both pant legs. Since I was part of the Hunters of Artemis, my bathing suit represented her. I was wearing a sliver one piece with a moon in the middle.

"Nah, we look fine," Percy said," Now lets go down to the pool, I haven't swam in water for at least 15 hours." We all laughed and headed downstairs. Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and dragged her towards the pool, pulling her in with him. Jason, Leo, and Piper laughed at him, but I just hoped it didn't slip his mine that he has to get wet because we were in public. I mean he was a seaweed brain and we can't risk having everyone know that Greek mythology isn't a myth after all since most of the people here are mortal. Jason and Leo jumped into the pool with Percy and Annabeth while Piper and I sat on some of the pool deck chairs.

"Are you sure will believe that we're twenty-one?" I asked Piper.

"Oh he will for a while," she said," but it will wear off and he than will think of us as our real age. He will also think one of our parents rented the apartment."

"That clears up my confusion."

"Annabeth told me your a Hunter of Artemis, so how do you like it?"

"It is really fun but you can't break your vows."

"Guess I can't join cause I am with Jason now," she said jokingly. I laughed. "Who are those two guys talking to Jason, Leo, Percy, Shade and Annabeth?"

"I don't know," I said as I looked over at the two guys talking to our friends. One had brown hair and what appeared to be brown eyes. The other one was wearing a helmet and had black hair and also seemed to have brown eyes.

"Hey, welcome to the Palm Woods," a voice said behind. We turned around and saw two guys behind us. One had blond hair and hazel eyes. The other had black hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Kendall," said the teenager with blond hair.

"And I'm Logan," the other teenager said.

"Hi I'm Thalia and-" I started.

"I'm Piper," Piper said," So how long have you been here?"

"A little over a year," Kendall said," We're part of Big Time Rush."

"Cool, I heard a few of your songs because one of my cabin mates at this camp I go to loves your songs," Piper said," Aren't there four members in your band?"

"Yea James and Carlos are over there talking to your friends," Logan said as he pointed to the edge of the pool were they all sat talking. Percy manged to get wet so there will be no need to explain why he was dry anytime soon.

"So where are you guys from?," Kendall asked.

"We live in New York but not all of us are actually from there, well expect Percy and Dane **(A/N Dane is Shade's cover name)** but that's it," I said.

"Oh if you don't mind me asking, do you have a boyfriend?" Logan asked looking towards me. Oh crap. Good thing I had a backup story in case anyone asked.

"No, I don't. You may think I am weird for this but I sworn off dating boys because my sister was brutally abused and was murdered by her boyfriend," I said," And my mom made me."

"Oh I am sorry to hear about your sister," Logan said.

"Yea its been a couple of years since she passed but her boyfriend is still in jail so we wouldn't be seeing him for awhile," I said.

"Its nice meeting you guys but we better get back to our apartment. We have a long day tomorrow, plus its our first day at school tomorrow," Piper said.

"Okay I guess we'll see all of you at school tomorrow," Kendall said as him and Logan walked backed to their friends and as we meet up with ours. We headed back up to our apartment to get ready for a long day of school tomorrow.

**Ok every body I am starting a poll tomorrow for a certain couple. **

**James and Thalia.**


	4. Chapter 4

PJO and BTR Crossover

Chapter 4

Logan

As me and Kendall walked back towards James and Carlos, I saw our new friends head back up to their apartment. Crap, we forgot to find out what apartment their in. Hopefully James and Carlos found out.

"So does that girl with the black spiky hair have a boyfriend?" James asked as we sat by them.

"No but we can't date here anyways," I said.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"She said she sworn off boys after what happened to her sister," I told him.

"There's also another reason she doesn't date," a voice said behind us. We turned and saw a teenage boy about fourteen or fifteen years old. He had shaggy black hair, olive tone skin, and had really dark eyes. He had a skull tee shirt on with jeans and a he had a skull ring on, so I thought he looked, whats the word, goth.

"Where did you come from and what do you mean?" I said.

"To answer your first question, I can't answer it. For your second question, Thalia has also been betrayed by one of her best friends," the mystery boy said.

"Can you tell us anything else?" Kendall asked.

"Sorry but that's all I can tell you and I shouldn't have told you that much," he said as he headed towards the door.

"Can you at least tell us your name?" I said.

"Nico, Nico di Angelo," he said.

"That was weird," I said.

"Yea," James said.

"We should head back up to the apartment since we do have school in the morning," I said. They all nodded and we headed back up to the apartment. We all said goodnight to and went to bed.

The next morning, I was the first one up as always. I decided I would just head to the school early, like I always do. When I got there, I wasn't the only one there. That blond haired girl, Annabeth, was already there reading a book. I was surprised when I could read the title because it was in a different language.

"Hey, your Annabeth right?" I said as sat down in front of her.

"That's me," she said as she looked up from her book," Your Logan right?"

"Yea that's me," I said," Why are you here so early?"

"I'm an early bird unlike my boyfriend."

"Oh me too, expect for the boyfriend part." Her grey eyes seemed to be analyzing me, picking out my darkest secrets. It was kind of disturbing.

"Annabeth," we both turned and saw the blond hair boy standing in the doorway.

"Hey Jason, what's up?" Annabeth asked the boy, Jason.

"We can't get Percy up," Jason said. Annabeth cursed in a language I surprisingly could understand and for your stake, I won't repeat what she said because it was very inappropriate.

"Just tell him his mom made blue waffles and he should wake up instantly," she said.

"Thanks Annabeth," Jason said before leaving.

"Blue waffles?" I asked.

"It's a long story but his mom starting making food blue after a fight with Percy's first step dad," she said.

"Oh, does it taste good?"

"Its really good."

"Did some one just say Waffles,"Dane said with a psychotic look on his face as he walked in the classroom.

"he has this addiction to waffles." Annabeth said.

"Okay then," I said as the whole class started to fill. Percy sat down grumbling on how Jason lied that there were blue waffles for breakfast. Annabeth whispered something to Percy pointing to James, Carlos, Kendall, and I. I wonder what she said to make him tense up.

"Alright class, lets get started but first I would like to welcome our six new students," Miss Collins said," Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Dane Felde, Thalia Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, and Jason Grace."

"Is Tristan McLean your father?" Tyler asked Piper. Piper looked uncomfortable.

"Yea he is," she said," Miss Collins can we start the lesson please?" she added quickly.

"Of course we can. Now class whats the answer to this equation?" Miss Collins asked as she wrote the problem on the broad 5x-9=31. That one was an easy one the answer is-

"X=8," Annabeth said. How did she do that so fast?

"Correct. Good job Annabeth, now every here's your homework for the night. I expect it to be done by tomorrow, and this time Carlos, don't use it for spitballs." Carlos started to blush while everyone else laughed. "Have a good day class."

"Hey do you guys want to come up to our apartment later on today," Percy asked us in the hallway.

"Sure," I said," What apartment are you in?"

"6B," Annabeth said.

"Cool see you soon," Kendall said.

"Bring Camille and Katie too," Annabeth said.

"Why?" James asked.

"Just do it okay," Percy said.

"Okay we will," I said as they headed back to their apartment. Somehow I can sense our lives are about to get really interesting. Unknown to me at the time Dane said "this should be interesting."

**OK you know what forget the poll that I made i will go thru with the idea of James and Thalia being together.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

PJO and BTR Crossover

Chapter 5

Annabeth

"You're for sure their the new demigods?" Leo asked after Percy and I told them when we found out who the new demigods are.

"Don't doubt me Leo Valdez," I said," If they weren't then explain why I seen Logan have a surprised look on his face when he realized he could read the title of my book and when he could understand what I said when I called Percy something that I can't repeat." Percy looked hurt when he heard that last part because he heard me call him that before.

"I have no answer," Leo said.

"Good," I said.

"Do you have an idea about who their parents are?" Thalia asked.

"I think Kendall is a son of Apollo and Katie is a daughter of Hermes."

"Aren't they brother and sister?" Jason asked.

"They think so, but Mrs. Knight kept a secret from them because Katie was adopt. Her real mom died a month after she was born," Percy said.

"That still doesn't make sense." replied Shade.

"Add that to the lists of things we have to tell them," Piper said.

"Oi." said the anoyed hedgehog.

"You got that right," I said," They should be here by now."

"They'll be here," Percy said. Just then we heard someone knock on the door. "See what I mean."

"Your so stupid sometimes," I said as Jason answered the door and let everyone in.

"You guys made it," I said.

"We weren't going to ditch because we're kinda wondering whats going," Logan said.

"wow what are you?" asked an amazed Carlos asked Shade

"It is me Dane or Shade as I am usually called which is my name." replied Shade grinning.

"Guess we got some explaining to do," I said," We're half bloods."

"Your what?" they asked.

"Half bloods," Logan said," You mean half god and half human?"

"That's correct Logan. I am the daughter of Athena, Percy's the son of Poseidon, Shade is the son of Chaos, Thalia's the daughter of Zeus, Leo's the son of Hephaestus, Jason's the son of Jupiter, and Piper's the daughter of Aphrodite."

"Isn't Jupiter Roman?" James asked.

"Jupiter is the Roman form of Zeus James," I said.

"So what does this have to do with us?" Katie asked.

"You are all half bloods," Percy said.

"Really? Then who are our parents?" Carlos asked. As soon as he said that, all their parents claimed them. Kendall and Camille had the symbol of Apollo, Katie and Carlos had the symbol of Hermes, Logan had Athena, and James had Aphrodite.

"How is it that me and Katie have different a godly parent when we're brother and sister?" Kendall asked.

"Katie was adopted by your mom when her real mom passed away," Leo said as he made a robber band helicopter.

"Oh," he said," So what now?"

"We need to take you to Camp Half Blood," I said.

"Where is it at," Camille asked.

"New York," Jason said.

"How will we get there?" Katie asked.

"I can help you with that," a voice said behind us.

"Nico is that you?" Percy asked.

"Yea it's me," Nico said as he materialized next to us scaring the crap out of James, Carlos, Kendall, James, Camille, and Katie.

"Hey whats up death breath.?" asked Shade.

"I'm good," said Nico.

"Hey your the kid from the pool area," Kendall said.

"Yea I am," he said.

"You were here before?" I asked.

"I was at a graveyard near by and I decided to stop by to see you guys but I ran into them instead," Nico said as Shade shaked his head.

"Oh so what's your plan Nico?" I said.

"I think Percy knows," he said as he winked at Percy.

"You brought Mrs. O'Leary," Percy said happily. Nico nodded.

"Who's Mrs. O'Leary?" Katie asked.

"Oh you'll see," Nico said with a smile forming on his face.

**Thanks to ****thalia jackson 123 my upcoming chapters with have James and Thalia together **

**bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

PJO and BTR Crossover

Chapter 6

James

When I saw Mrs. O'Leary, I thought Nico and Percy were crazy. I mean I already thought they were when they said that all of us are half bloods. Apparently, my mom isn't my real mom but my step mom and my real mom is Aphrodite and Piper is my half sister. This has been a really crazy day.

"So we're riding this huge dog thing?" I asked.

"You guys are and so is Jason and Piper just to make sure you get there and not in front of a pizza place like Connor and Travis did," Percy said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Connor and Travis are brothers, sons of Hermes so their Carlos and Katie's half brothers, and when their around, you better keep your hand on your wallet," Annabeth said.

"Oh sounds fun," I said.

"Not really. You never know what they would do with the money," Nico said causing Piper, Annabeth, and Thalia to shudder while the boys laughed at them. I shudder thinking of they were possibly talking about.

"'_cough_' firecrackers '_cough_'." said Shade.

"Can we just go already," Carlos asked.

"Sure," Percy said," Jason and Piper you got it covered? Shade, how about you?"

"yep,"Shade said.

"Yeah have fun," Jason said as Percy whistled and these strange creatures came out of the water. What was even stranger was Percy started talking to them. Okay these people are nuts I thought as they(as in Percy and them) hoped on the strange creatures rode them across the ocean. But even stanger shade grew big bat wings and flew off. I turned around and everyone had their mouths wide open. Jason motion for us to hope on Mrs. O'Leary's back and we did as we were told. Piper hoped on after we did as Jason whispered something into the dog's ear.

"Get ready for a real frill," Jason said. Mrs. O'Leary started running towards the woods and when I was sure we were going to die when we hit the nearest tree, we went right through it. It was something that can't be explained in words. All I can say is, it was a real rush. In less than a minute, we were on a beach near a set of woods and there stood the others.

"I feel like I might puke," Camille said before running off into the woods. We were waiting for her to come back when this guy came up. I thought he was riding a horse but he was part of the horse. Really strange day.

"Ah I believe this are our new campers," the dude said," Do you know who there parents are?"

"Kendall's Apollo," Annabeth said," Logan's Athena, Carlos's Hermes along with Katie, James's Aphrodite, and Camille is Apollo too. Logan doesn't have blond hair and grey eyes like most of do. Mom told me that sometimes some of her children get their hair and eye color from their father." Chiron nodded like that has happened before.

"Where is Camille?" Kendall said.

"Right here," she said as she came out of the woods," Who are you?"

"I am the director of this camp along with Lupa. You all may call me Chiron," the dude, Chiron, said.

"So what now?" I said.

"You should all head to your cabins before dinner and get acquitted with your new siblings," Percy said," Piper and Jason show James, Leo and Nico show Carlos and Katie, Thalia and Sade show Kendall and Camille, and Annabeth and I will show Logan." I headed up to Piper and Jason and they led me toward cabin area. My new home looked like one of Katie's old Barbie houses. The smell made gag. It recked of perfume. We went in and there were a bunch of pretty girls standing there. There were also a few guys in the cabin.

"If you want to date someone here at camp, they have to be from a different cabin. Your godly parent's side doesn't count expect for your one parent," Jason whispered to me.

"Oh so I can't date anyone in this cabin but I can date anyone else in another cabin?" I asked and he nodded.

"Everyone meet your new brother James," Piper said," And Drew, no funny business with any of the new campers."

"Why do I even need to listen to you?" a tall Asian girl, who must be Drew, said.

"I am the head counselor not you," Piper said causing Drew to make a _tsk-tsk_ sound. A conch horn blew scaring the crap out of me.

"That's the dinner bell," Jason told me.

"Cabin 10 file in," Piper said before leading us to the dinning area. The meal was one of the best I had in a long time. What happened next was something no one expected.


	7. Chapter 7

PJO and BTR Crossover

Chapter 7

Nico

After Leo and I showed Carlos and Katie to their new cabin, I went backed to mine. I loved my cabin. It was black on both the inside and outside. Deciding to skip dinner(I wasn't that hungry) I flung myself into bed. As soon as I landed on my bed, I felt something sticky. I looked and saw like thirty wads of chewed purple gum. _'Connor and Travis, you just made a big mistake_' I thought to myself. Muttering curses under my breath, I peeled the gum off my jeans, my sheets, but there was so much gum in my shirt I just tossed it on the floor. Finally after an agonizing twenty minutes, yea it took that long, I went to sleep only to be disturbed by dreams. I found myself in the underworld standing at the edges of River Styx. A twelve year old girl stepped out of the shadows.

"Bianca," I said," Why I am I here?"

"I came with a message," she said.

"What is it then?"

"Something big is about to happen and you need to go on the quest to help solve it."

"Can you tell me what the problem is?" I asked.

"I wish I could, but you will find very soon. Even me telling you this is defining our fathers orders," she said.

"Your doing this without Dad's permission?"

"Yes! Didn't I just till you this?"

"Yea you did. Now why do I need to go on the "future" quest?"

"Cause you know where to led the other campers." She came up to me and put her index finger on my forehead. I saw something that looked like a picture slide show. There was a _Welcome to Michigan_ sign, there was a beach next to a lake, Lake St. Clair I think, and then finally a red bricked, two story house appeared.

"Um can you explain to me what I just saw?"

"I am trying to tell you have to go to Michigan. You find that house, it's located along Lake St. Clair, and that is where you need to led the others."

"I am the only person that knows this?"

"You are," she said before looking at our Dad's home. Suddenly a huge skull appeared in the sky. "I must be going. Dad found out I left my home in Elysium."

"Can you tell me what the problem is before you have to leave?"

"You'll find out in good time, Nico," she said before shadow traveling away. I sighed and woke up to knocking on my cabin door. Groaning, I dragged myself out of bed and opened the door. Standing in my doorway was Thalia.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Chiron called a counselor meeting," she said.

"What time is it?"

"Ten P.M."

"Why so late?"

"Annabeth told me it's an emergency meeting. Now put your shirt back on and get to the big house! I will meet you there after I wake up Big Time Rush."

"Why do you need to wake them up?"

"Annabeth told me to. I really don't know what she's planning," she told me before she headed off. I put on my skull tee shirt, strapped my sword to my belt, and jugged to the big house. Annabeth, Shade, Piper, and Leo already sat around the ping pong table. Annabeth had a grim experience on her face which I didn't understand because her eyes were filled with hatred. I didn't understand how that was possible.

"Hey Nico," Annabeth said.

"Why are we here so late?" I asked.

"I will tell you all when Thalia comes with the others," she said. It took Thalia about five minutes to show up. James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan appeared dazed.

"Now can you tell us?" I asked.

"Chiron called this meeting because we have a big problem," Annabeth said," Chiron is talking to some of the gods right now so he can't be with us. But he issued a quest and he told me Big Time Rush is going to lead it."

"Why us?" Kendall asked," I mean you guys are more experience and we got here like only a few hours ago. We haven't even been trained yet!"

"You are right that we are more experienced but you were chosen to led the quest," Annabeth said," Leo and Piper were only here for about a day and went on a quest with little training. You guys aren't the only ones going on this quest though. I am going to be going with you and so is one or two more people."

"Can you tell us what the problem is?" Thalia asked.

"Medusa is back and for some reason she took Jason and Percy away," Annabeth said looking both upset and anger.

"Why would she take them?" Piper asked.

"I have now idea. Chirons best guess is she is trying to bribe the gods to take away her curse by using two important camper," Annabeth said.

"And that's what the gods also think," Chiron said as he wheeled himself in.

"Do you know where they are?" Annabeth asked.

"I am sorry but the gods don't even where they are," he said," Now Annabeth, Shade you two are going to accompany Big Time Rush with one other person. Now how are we going to decide, I think it should be the person who can help the most on this trip. But the gods say it is between Nico and Thalia."

"I will go," both me and Thalia said.

"Now theres the problem," Chiron said," Who can help more on this quest."

"I can," I said.

"How Nico?," Chiron asked.

"I know where Percy and Jason are."

"How?" Annabeth asked getting a little exited. I explained my dream and they all couldn't believe Bianca knew.

"Then its settled. Big Time Rush will led the quest with help of Annabeth, Shade, and Nico. You all leave in the morning." Chiron said before we were dismissed.


	8. Chapter 8

PJO and BTR Crossover

Chapter 8

Carlos

"Can you believe it? A real quest that we get to lead!," I said walking on the beach with my best friends two hours before we were supposed to leave. And then there was Katie. Kendall wanted to have her tag along with us because he wanted to tell her the good news. Well the bad news according to the others. I still don't understand whats the big deal about. I mean sure theirs a chance we will be killed in painful ways and may never come back but still! They should be excited.

"Yea we get to lead a quest. Yippee," Kendall said with a much too sarcastic voice.

"Why aren't you guys not excited?" I asked," I mean you should at be at least a little bit excited."

"How could we be excited that we might be killed!" Logan yelled like right in my ear," There are many other campers here that are more experienced than us that could lead the quest."

"Guys look on the bright side. If you die I get your five thousand dollar life insurance money!" Katie said looking down at her smart phone she manged to sneak into the camp.

"Katie!" Kendall yelled,"Since when do you get it and when was it five thousand dollars? Last I checked to was three thousand dollars."

"I just changed it and put it in my name saying if you die, I get the money for your "funeral"," she said putting air quotes around funeral.

"Thats it. You are going to pay for that Katie!" James said picking her up and throwing her in the water and dunking her. I couldn't help laughing, as did the others. I looked down and saw Katie's smart phone on the ground. I picked it up and looked at her history.

"Guys she's messing with us," I said showing them her phone.

"Katie why would you do that?" James asked when they came back over to where we were standing.

"I had to mess with you guys somehow before you left," she said with a huge grin on her face. I shooked my head at her. I looked over and saw Annabeth running towards us with Shade and a girl about eight behind her.

"Finally I found you," Annabeth said," We need to get you some weapons before we leave."

"Cool," I said," So why is that little girl here?"

"I am not a little girl! I am eight years old!," she said crossing her arms over her chest while she gave me a glare. For a eight year old, that little girl had a serious glare with those violet eyes. Wait, violet eyes?

"Guys this is Nina Kiran. Kiran means 'ray of light' which is very strange since her father is Hephaestus," Annabeth said. Is Annnabeth serious? This little girl with pig tails in her hair is the daughter of the god of fire and blacksmiths? I'm sorry but I started to laugh my head off. Nina glared at me some more and so did Annabeth Shade was giving me a scared face mouthing 'don't'.

"Carlos that's not nice," Annabeth said," She may have her blond hair in pig tails but how many eight year olds have blue highlights? Plus she is one of our best weapon makers." Nina smiled when Annabeth said that.

"Yea that's right! A eight year is one of the camps best weapon makers! Beat that son of Hermes," she said with her face in mine. More like her face looking up into mine. I was about to make a snide remark when Logan cut me off.

"Don't say anything else Carlos," Logan said," Lets just go get some weapons and move on with our lives."

"Thank you Logan," she said," Follow me boys and squirrels." She moved her hand in a follow me motion and started to head back towards the camp. She headed to a building and took us inside. Many of the other Hephaestus campers were working on various projects. She had us follow her to the very back and started looking at Logan, Kendall, James, Katie, and I.

"Even though you aren't going on the quest Katie, you still need a weapon for training," she said," Let's get started." She grabbed a chunk of metal and put it on the table then grabbed an apron and put it on. She started hammering away and after fifteen minutes, she held up five swords each a different size. On the hilt of each sword, there was a letter.

"Just by looking at you, not the way you would think too," she said shutting James and I up," I can figure out what the size and weight of the sword should be." She handed us each our sword and when I held it, it was the right weight and size for me. On Katie and mine's hilt was a green H. On Logan's was a stormy grey A, Kendall's a fiery red A, and on James's a bright blue A.

"The letter stands for the first letter in your godly parent's name. The color is what I thought matched you parent," she said," Green for Hermes for his snakes Martha and George, stormy grey for Athena since most of her kid's eye color is that, fiery red for Apollo for the sun, and bright blue for Aphrodite for um makeup I guess. I figured you didn't want a bright pink one so I gave you a bright blue one James."

"Gee thanks," James said while shade fell over laughing and got burned by a spark.

"Your welcome," Nina said with a huge grin.

"Come on guys lets get this quest started," Annabeth said," Thanks again Nina."

"Any time."

"Follow me to the big house guys. You need to get a prophecy and we'll be on our way," she said before taking us to the big house. This is going to be a long quest I can tell.

"I will take little Katie to my work shop real quick be right back." said Shade.


	9. Chapter 9

PJO and BTR Crossover

Chapter 9

Jason

At some point during the night, I heard a sound that suspiciously sounded like snakes. Why would there be snakes in my cabin? "Don't worry my little hero. You are better off with me," a mysterious voice whispered in my ear. Before I was able to pull out my coin, a strange smell filled my nostrils causing me to drift off into a strange deep sleep. The next time I woke up, I was in a cold, dark basement. There was a faint light that came from a tiny window towards the top of the ceiling. It didn't even matter because the room was still very dark. There was a hairline crack in the window filling the room with the cool breeze of lake water. I tried to get up but legs felt like they were glued to the floor and my hands were tied behind my back. The silhouette of a familiar person sat near me. I was able to make shaggy black hair and sea green eyes so the person had to be no other than Percy Jackson.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Jason? Is that you?" he asked in a surprised voice.

"It's me man. Where are we?"

"A basement." I rolled my eyes. Like I didn't know that already.

"You know what I meant Percy."

"I really have know idea, but I think I have an idea who is behind this."

"Then who is it?" I asked.

"Medusa."

"Why would she want us?"

"To bribe the gods," a voice said in front of us. I didn't recognize it but apparently Percy did because he gasped.

"Bianca show yourself," Percy said. A bright light appeared showing there stood a 12 year old girl that looked like Nico.

"Why hello Percy," Bianca said," Hi Jason. I never met you but you know my brother Nico."

"So why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Underworld?" Percy wondered. "Underworld?" I asked. Percy quickly explained how they found 12 year old Bianca and 10 year old Nico and how Bianca died.

"Just came to tell you."

"Can you help us escape?" I asked hopefully she could. I wanted to get out of this place.

"The Fates won't allow me but Medusa is trying to use you to bribe the gods to lift her curse. There is a quest being issued to come rescue you, if you don't get turned to stone. On that happy note bye!" The bright light disappeared, along with the girl, leaving us with other darkness. We just sat there for awhile trying to break lose. Only we failed at that.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We wait for the campers on the quest to save us without getting turned to stone," he replied. I nodded resting my head on the cold wall behind me. I closed my eyes and just sat there thinking about everything that has happened to us the past few days when I heard the hissing of snakes.


	10. Chapter 10

PJO and BTR Crossover

Chapter 10

Annabeth

I kept glancing around our counselor meeting room, waiting for Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos to come back from Rachel's cave with the prophecy and for Shade to come back with Katie to say goodbye. Nico's sword lay on the table while he looked at a map.

"All we know is they are in a two story red bricked house along Lake St. Claire. Of only we know which house it is," he told me.

I sighed and looked over at him. "Do you remember anything else about the house? If there was anything in the yard, if the house was near the lake or a little bit away from the lake?"

"The lake was right behind the house. If there was a lake behind the house, wouldn't…" His voiced trailed off when I started to shake my head no.

"Gods can't interfere with a demigod's fate."

"Oh, right. So where are they?"

"I don't know, they should be here by now."

The door opened and Chiron led the four boys into the room. Their swords war hanging from a belt, swinging back and forth when they came in.

"So what is the prophecy?" I asked.

They looked at each other before Logan answered. "Seven will travel to a lake that is almost clear/ to see their leaders hidden near there/ the capturer wants to be free of her curse/ to be stop by the son of a not Big Three god."

"Different then other prophecies," Chiron commented.

"So where do we go first?" James asked.

"Argus will take you to the bus terminal. It will then take you to the docks. Our spare camp boat should be there. Annabeth, you do know how to drive a boat don't you?"

"Yea Percy taught me last summer."

"Good. The boat is magical, so you can go as fast as you want. The mortal eye won't notice." Chiron tossed me a set of sliver keys.

"If she can Remember." Shade said with an inocent look on his face everybody laughed even me.

"It is seven o clock, so you should be heading out. Good luck." With that, he wheeled himself out, us following. We headed to the hill, only to see Argus not that there yet.

"So we just go to the bus station, ride the bus to the docks, and take the boat to the house, and save Percy and Jason," Carlos said.

"That's the idea but it could change. On my first quest, we got attacked on the bus and were forced to walk to a strange place to, only, get turn to stone by the person we are about to meet," I told him.

"Oh."

"What do you make of the prophecy?" Kendall asked me.

"Just that the seven of us will go to wear they are hidden, try to defeat Medusa, and she will be stopped by one of you guys or Shade," Nico said.

"Wow Nico," I said turning towards him. "I didn't know you could try to figure out something like that."

"Wait," James blurted out suddenly. "Why one of us?"

"Well your guys," Nico reminded them.

"I know that. It's just, it could also be Jason or Percy or Nico."

"No because they are sons of Big Three gods- Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades."

"Jason is a son of Jupiter," Nico told me smirking.

"I know that! I am just used to saying Zeus."

"Well here comes are ride. Let's go before I shadow travel to a cemetery."

"WAIT!" Shade yelled on the top of his lungs running to the top of the hill. "wait." Shade said out of breath.

"About time I can see what took you so long." I said seeing his weapons .

"Annabeth I was giving Katie a shield." said the wheezing hedgehog.

"What ever lets go." I said smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

PJO and BTR Crossover

Chapter 11

Shade

When we took off in the van I sat down catching my breath when Kendal asked, "Those are a lot of weapons you got there what does each one do?"

I replied with, "Well you can find out soon enough Kendal, these are special melee and ranged weapons that only I can use."

"OK I see," replied a confused Kendal.

"OK everybody get ready, Shade will influence the mist to disguise our weapons from mortals. Alright?

"I get it but what about metal detectors and what will they look like?" asked Logan

I thought for a minute then said "Its easy let me see your packs guys." They hand me their packs then I use my magic to make them longer then took their swords and put them inside the packs and gave them back. "Here you go they will look like we are going on a long trip and don't worry about metal detectors."

"Happy now guys, lets go where here," Annabeth said when the van stopped.

As we got out of the van I fixed my pack to feel comfortable on my back cause of my weapons. After we got on the bus to the NY harbor**(A/N I do not know if there is an NY harbor)**I got out my IPOD and started to listen to it and soon fell asleep witch is strange because it was lmfao on the highest sound level, later I was woken up by a worried Logan and he said "are you OK man?"

I replied with "yeah why do you ask?"

Well you looked like you weren't breathing." he said.

"Oh that is normal, are we at the harbor?" I ask.

Annabeth comes up and says "yes sunshine we are."

Then I said "Well lets get going."

We started to walk to the docks but there were very few people but something was strange about all of the people. And then we were almost at the boat and then one person said in a snake like voice"Wait young demigods I have a surprise for you." I turned around and there was a snake woman behind me and it attacked me I punched it and called for help and the others got out their weapons and attacked the snake women, after the one that attacked me died I grabbed my energy swords and sliced through the monsters one by one. One hell hound pounced at Annabeth but Kendal quickly sliced through it with a warning from me. When all of the monsters were gone we quickly got to the boat. "_whew _That was close." I said three miles out.

Kendal replied, " Ya think."

"I know Kendal But if I was not here you guys would be dead from the hell hounds and dracknae." I snapped back.

Then Nico intervened "Guys stop fighting, but Shade is right Kendal we would not have survived with those monsters attacking us like that, not even I could have survived OK Kendal?"

He just said, "what ever."

I started to listen to my ipod and one again fell asleep. _Three Hours Later. _I woke up and I saw land and Nico said, "Good your up help me get BTR up."

I respond with "OK."

So after we got them up we reach land we get out and we walked for days and then we stopped at the lake and set up camp and I said,"We can find the house tomorrow guys."

Before anybody could say any thing we herd a deep growl and howls. "AMBUSH!" I yell but it was too late a hell hound lunged at James and started ripping his skin open and making him scream and then I run up to the hell hound and started to stab it with a long dagger and when it was dead I checked his vitals and he was alive, thank the gods. Then I called for Kendal for help and he brought his pack with him. Then I told him to get some healing supplies from his pack and he got the stuff and I applied the supplies to his wounds and said, "Someone stand guard with him until morning. I need to make a call."

"OK, I will stand guard," Kendal said

"you sure dude?"Annabeth asks

"Yes, bros stick together." he replied

"K see ya guys, here Kendal can you fire a gun?" I ask.

"Sure I guess, why?" replied the said Demigod .

I hand my two magnums to him and said. "here the red one is a flare gun only demigods can see the flares OK, the silver one shoots celestial bronze hollow points so it will have a big recoil. Shoot the flare if monsters attack."

"OK Shade I got it shoot the flare if monsters and counter-attck with the other." Kendal replied.

"yep well see ya later" I said as I started to run off.

"Dang he is fast," Logan said.

**HEY EVERY BODY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG BUT I JUST GOT BACK FROM CALIFORNIA AND LOST THE CHAPTER PLUS THE INTERNET WENT DOWN WHERE I AM BUT EVERY THING NICEAND DANDY NOW. NOW I KNOW YOU WILL ASK WHY THERE IS HALO WEAPONS , MY AWNSER TO THAT IS HALO IS MY FAVORITE GAME BESIDES CALL OF DUTY. SEE YA LATER PEOPLE.**

**P.S. NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN JAMES AND THALIA BEING TOGETHER.**


	12. Chapter 12

PJO & BTR Crossover

Chapter 12

Logan

When Shade got back later James looked like he was barely doing OK at all but Annabeth, Nico, and Shade said otherwise.

"Look Logan if you bother with his bandages he wont get better." said a very worried Shade.

"Fine, Shade." I said annoyed.

Then Shade's phone went off, he checked it. "Shite," He cursed. "Logan you fool why did you send a text to Katie?"

"I... I... I... I didn't know anything would happen OK Shade I am sorry." I practically yelled.

"Just calm down guys I can here the monsters, wait those are not monsters that is a conch horn." Nico intervened.

"Dang that was fast," Shade said whistling.

Then out of nowhere a dozen girls along with Thalia shooting arrows at monsters coming out of the forest. Thalia had a yellow bow on her back and two quivers but one of them was empty.

"Glad you could make it Artemis, Thalia." Shade said.

"Hello Shade." an auburn haired girl said.

"Hi Shade" replied Thalia.

"Hey Artemis do you know where we are?" Nico asked.

"Yes, in Michigan." replied Artemis.  
"Cool." Nico said.

Then Shade took Thalia to James and they carried him to one of the tents the girls set up. Then Thalia said something to Shade and he told us that we are using that tent and Annabeth said, "Hey Shade, Nico better make sure you two are guys this time." Shade counter-replied with," Well make sure you are a girl Annabeth."

"What are you talking about guys?" Kendal and I asked.

"Long story." Nico Said.

"Hey is Carlos asleep?" Thalia asked.

Truth to be told there was Carlos snoozing away listening to an IPOD "Hey that is my IPOD." Shade Growled angrily. I told him I would get him his IPOD.

"Carlos wake up," I yelled after I took the IPOD.

"What Logan?" He asked

"Dude the cavalry has arrived," Shade announced still annoyed.

"Oh Realy when did they get here?" he asked confused.

Kendal Replied with. "About twenty minutes ago."

Oh OK I see, well lets get to work when we can," Carlos said.

**HEY SHADIC LOGGING OFF**


	13. Revelations

PJO & BTR Crossover

Chapter 13

Shade

Later after I helped the hunters set up the camp Thalia started talking to Artemis and we just hung out in the tent and told stories about our past.

"So Shade Whats your story?" Kendal asked.

"It is very strange even to me I was born on a different world entirely." I replied.

"How is that possible?" Logan asked.

"Well do you know about Sonic the Hedgehog?" I asked.

"I have herd rumors about him." Carlos says

"Yeah he is my best friend, besides the camp." I reply

"So I got teleported here to Earth and, Grover found me, one of Percy ,Annabeth, and Nico's friends, that's it." I finished

Just then Thalia came in and said that she had to take care of James for the night.

"Here I have a gift or two from the Olympians: from Apollo to Kendal one of my bows and a magical quiver that used to belong too Michael Yew with several types of arrow tips." She said.

Kendal replied with, "Sweet."

She then said, "For all of you Nectar and Ambrosia from lord Zeus himself. Oh yeah I just remembered Shade, Reyna gave you something something that you have been missing."

"What?" I replied confused.

"Do these look familiar?" She held up a pair of shoes that were dark blue and black.

"'_gasp_' My shoes!" I squealed with excitement.

Nico said "It looks like the rumors are true, Reyna is Shade's girlfriend."

"So?" I replied sheepishly.

Later that night we all went to bed and Thalia watched James for the night after I woke up I just got up got dressed and played Halo Reach for a little while and then I herd a noise from where James was I pulled out my DMR and slowly walked over to his room and when I got there I almost died of a heart-attack. Thalia the Lieutenant of the Hunters was kissing James Diamond of Big Time Rush.

"Well, well, well ." I said Shouldering my DMR.

"S-S-S-Shade please don't tell anybody this is not good for Artemis to know about." Thalia said woried.

"Well you do know that she will find out at any moment and you numb nuts you got some balls doing that you will be lucky when I stick up for you when she gets mad." I said.

"Well James since you are better do you want to play some Halo 1 thru Reach until everybody wakes up." I asked.

"Sure." he replied calmly.

"First how are your wounds." I asked.

"They feel fine." He said.

So after that we started to play the Halo series and then got on Forge mode on Forge World on Halo Reach with Thalia dodging Kill balls. And played all night.


	14. Enemy revieled

PJO & BTR Crossover

Chapter 14

Kendal

Later when I woke up Shade and James were up playing a game fighting zombies and Thalia was sitting in a chair giggling at something Shade said and then I said "Hey guys whats up?"

"Hey Kendal whats up, want some coffee, it is good." Shade said not even looking at me. "I know you are wondering why I am not looking at you that is because I just summoned a hoard on left for dead and I found a shotgun."

"Dang-it Shade, crap Tank, I got it." James said.

"Sure I will take some, hey James I thought you were injured?" I asked.

"I was but Shade casted a spell to heal me." he replied.

"Cool." I reply.

_Three hours later._

After every body woke up and ate, Artemis came in and she said "Come on Shade parties over."

"Aww man." Shade said sadly.

Then we got going after we said goodbye Shade took out some type of thermal tracker and then he stoped dead in his tracks.

"Shade what is wrong?" she said worried.

"Mephilies" he said

Logan asked. "Who is Mephilies?"

"Mephilies the Dark, my worst enemy, he can be called the mobian devil himself." He said calming down. "Or it can be Shadow he sometimes looks like him. Mephilies can shape-shift."

"Mephilies is the reason Shade is a mobian ,long story." Nico Said.

Carlos said, "That makes sense."

Then Shade got his pack and took out a weapon that looked like a giant hammer on steroids and then two barbell looking objects.

"What are those things Shade?" James asked.

"Well the hammer is called a gravity hammer and the barbell things are energy swords I used them at the docks. They can cut through anything except celestial bronze and imperial gold." Shade said.

"Well lets get going Shade." Annabeth said.

After we got to the house and geared up and got some mirrors we went inside.

"Well I hope It is worth the trip." Shade commented.

"It better be." Nico replied.

"OH believe me demigods it was worth it, FOR ME." A mysterious voice said.

Shade then fliped out and yelled "MEPHILIES WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"OH I am right here Shade good to see you again, you too Annabeth and Nico, and sweetheart you can see you boyfriend if you and Nico can survive this." he said and then sent a bright light at them and they both flew against the wall bleeding.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO" Shade yelled and then he transformed in a...

CLIFF HANGER I know I know but just wait the party is not over yet

Shadic loging out


	15. chapter 15

PJO & BTR Crossover

Chapter 15

Shade

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled as I went into my DARK SUPER FORM.

Then Mephilies just laughed at me, "What a pathetic attempt Shade, you know you cant beat me with just an enraged SUPER FORM."

I replied with in a demonic voice "WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT." and then I took out my energy swords and then lunged at the evil mobian. I then yelled "Carlos Look in my pack to find some bracelets with a triforce on it."

"Got it." he said back. "Found them, what now?"

"How many?"

"Six."

"Put one on quick."

He then put one on and transformed into a red fox with two tails. "Whoa what just happened to me?" he asked.

"Mobian transformer bracelets they turn humans into mobians in a flash literally. Give Kendal, Logan, James, Annabeth, and Nico one. I have two special ones for Percy and Jason." I told him while still fighting Mephilies.

"_'Hmph'_ This is a problem, Well see ya." Mephilies said before chaos controlling away somewhere in the house. I then went back to normal and got two bracelets for Nico and Annabeth.

"Lets do this." I say.

"Man what happen? Whoa what the heck." Nico asked as a Pure Black Hedgehog with Blue eyes.

"Yo retard look at your wrists."

"Oh"

Annabeth was a yellow cat with gray eyes.

"Nice" Annabeth said.

"Well Lets get going." I say as I turn into an Echidna. "You guys have bracelets?"

"Yeah." Logan said.

Kendal was a green Echidna, Logan was a neon green bat, and James was a red hedgewolf.

"Why do you look like me Shade?" Kendal asked.

"Because I am more powerful in this form." I replied.

"Hey what is this doing here?" Carlos asked holding up a ballpoint pen.

"Gimme that." I demanded. He gave it to me I examined it. " Uh oh. This is bad."

"What is bad?"

"This is Percy's sword, and that coin is Jason's sword slash lance."

"Oh Kaaaaaay. How are those swords, And why are we mobians?" James asked.

I answered with. "Do you want to turn to stone James?"

"No."

"Okay then, Mobians are immune to Medusa's curse. Lets get going."

Then we got going to find our senior camp counselors.

"The thermal scanner says that there is three no four heat signatures in the basement." I said.

"Well lets give it a look shall we." Kendal said.

"Carlos take point down the stairs." I said.

He then started to move down the stairs and we soon followed.

"Hold it do you here that?" Logan asked.

There was a hissing sound behind the door. "Yep sounds like Medusa is behind that door and hopefully Percy and Jason."

We got ready for a fight and then went through the door.

"Well demigodssssss thissssss isss jussst a ssssssssuprize." a women said that was clutching Percy's shoulder tightly making him wince in pain.

"I am warning you Medusa Let him go."Annabeth growled and hissed.

"Calm down Annabeth." I herd Nico say.

Then we herd someone yell. "I thought I killed you two upstairs."

"Well you were Wrong Mephilies." Kendal said smugly.

Then he said to me, "Well I know how to ruin your whole life."

This made me change back to a hedgehog and cocked my head and asked "What?"

"You will see." Mephilies then disappeared for a while.

"How did I know that he would leave?" Medusa said while sighing. Never the less these two can wait to die, YOU DIE FIRST DOUGHTER OF ATHENA!" she then charged at Annabeth.

"ANNABETH CATS HAVE GREAT AGILITY." I yelled.

Just then Medusa summoned some monsters to defeat us the monsters were: Hellhounds Nico can handle those, Telkines James can take care of those, Basilisks Logan has got those, Dracnae Kendal and Carlos will kill those, but nothing for me to fight. But then we saw a bright light I turned to the light and almost fainted.

"DAD! SONIC? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

My dad and Sonic were cut and bloody and Sonic was unconscious.

"Well I hope you like my Birthday present for you Shade, Happy Birthday." Mephilies said shrewdly and then chaos controlled out of the room.

I was in tears but I had to be strong especially in front of my dad the Famous Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Shade be strong, I never told you this but he killed her." My dad said weakly.

"Who did he kill Dad?" I asked worriedly.

"Kaiser."

I was as silent and still as a sculpture. Then I walked closer to my dad who was still alive but he just passed out from the pain I reached behind his back and took out his emerald and took a necklace off my neck and switched it with the one that he had on. "Carlos come here."

"But." he said watching Annabeth fight Medusa

"NOW!"

'Sorry Shade gosh."

"Take this emerald and when I say 'now' say "Chaos shield." okay, and stand in front of my dad I will go rescue Percy and Jason."

"got it " Carlos said with a promising attitude.

Then I Chaos controlled right next to Percy. "Whats up numb nuts?" I asked cooly.

"Just let me out Shade, Jason too" Percy said full of anger.

"You think I dont know to get Jason out as well Percy?"

After I got them unchained I gave them both bracelets and Percy changed into a blue fox with three tails, and Jason changed into a red hawk. "Here guys you might need these." I said holding up a ballpoint pen and a gold coin.

"Thanks." they said in unison.

"Dont mention it, Percy need your help waking up sonic and I need water."

"Okay. Hey why do you look so mad Shade?" He said grinning.

"Well I guess I had to tell you eventually, so here it goes Mephilies Killed my mom and I am extremely P. Oed at that and I will go and kill him but I need Sonic's help." I said grimly.

So then we fought through the remaining monsters and then got to my dad. "Ready Percy, wake him up by splashing water in his face."

He nodded and summoned some water from a bathroom and dropped it on Sonic. Sonic then sputtered awake and said. "Mephilies! _Ugh_ what happen to me, Shade? What, Where am I?"

"Well Mephilies is walking down the stairs right now as we speak but I got the charm, are you ready?"

He answered with, "Yeah I am ready to do this just one sec. CHAOS REJENERATE."

And then he looked completely fine.

"Lets do this I feel really mad so how about dark super form for this or just hyper form?"

"Lets go Dark super form I feel pumped enough for that. Oh and Happy Birthday."  
I glared at him and said. "Thanks well lets do this."

then I changed into my Dark super form and looked at Sonic and he did the same and we then said "CHAOS CONTROL!" and then I could see fine but when I looked at my hands but they were black and purple. "Sweet." I said in mine and Sonic's voice.

"Dude what is that form, And where is Sonic?" James asked.

"_Oh Hahaha_, we are both right here and this form's name is Shadic or right now Dark Super Shadic." I replied back.

"Sweet". Carlos said.

"Now where is Mephilies at, I am ready." I herd sonic say in my head.

"Maybe almost down stairs Sonic, time will tell." I say out loud.

"Well sonic is in your head correct?" Logan asked

"yup."

"Well this is interesting, UH Shadow or Sonic?" Mephilies asked when he got down stairs.

"Neither, NOW Carlos." I yelled growling.

Then Carlos raised the Chaos shield.

"Good, CHAOS BLAST." I yelled.

Then Mephilies gasped and then tried to make a shield in time but the blast hit him and then he hit Annabeth and Medusa and they hit the wall and Nico got Annabeth from underneath Mephilies and mephilies said, "Mark my words Shade This isnt over." then he Chaos controlled out and I said "Good riddance."

But we started to walk out then I transformed back to me and Sonic then Medusa grabbed me and put me in a choke hold and said what now but just then she exploted all over me

and I said "_ugh_ monster dandruff."

I turned around and Carlos was standing there grinning like a madman.

Carlos did you just kill Medusa by stabbing her in the back?" I asked.

"Yup well lets go." he said back. We all nodded and left to head back to camp half blood to just get back and rest.

**Well guys this is has been a while but I have been busy working with my team **

**P.S. I am the quarter back for the Green bay packers. Jk I am just a little lowly high schooler.**

Shadic has left the house y'all

Dark super Shadic


	16. Chapter 16

PJO & BTR Crossover

Chapter 16

Percy

While we left and I congradulated Carlos for saving the others but then we ran into a scared Thalia and a very Angry Artemis.

"Shade and Mr. Diamond can I talk to you for a moment alone?" Artemis growled to us.

Both James and Shade were looking scared and I mean really scared like a nuke was about to hit on top of them but they went over with Artemis and Thalia and she looked at me and mouthed _**Get ready. **_So that's what I did and then I asked.

"What was that about?"

"So thats why They were up early." Kendal said.

"WHAT?!" Every body yelled out loud.

"no no no no. I didnt mean it that way, they were up playing video games when I woke up. And Thalia was sitting really close to James." Kendal yelled quickly.

"So whats wrong with them sitting together?" Carlos asked.

"If a hunter of Artemis break their vows, they get punished or get kicked out of the hunt." Annabeth said.

"Hey did everybody forget that there is a blue hedgehog having trouble carrying a black and red hedgehog that is unconscious." Sonic complained.

"Sorry Sonic we got carried away with other stuff." Nico said as he started to carry Shadow so sonic could take a break.

"So Thalia might be kicked out of the hunt. _**Hmm**_ she is in trouble isn't she." asked Sonic.

"Yep." Said Shade as he walked back with James who had a black eye.

"What happen to you James." I asked.

"Well I got a warning and thalia is not to be near me for about a few months but at least she did not kill me." James explained.

"Well somebody wont make that mistake again will he?" Shade said gesturing to James. "Well should we get back to camp? Get my dad healed up, and train."

"I agree with Shade, Perce how about you?" asked Jason.

"It would be nice to be back at camp for the whole summer, lets go." I agreed. Then we left to have a fantastic summer.

**Sorry for the long wait but this is a short chapter to show what was going to happen to James well see ya**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys Shadic here I am going to be busy with my two other stories I am starting and I am just stuck right now but there is more.

My next story is called: Serpentine's onslaught it is about a hedgehog named Shade who meets a kid but finds out his own dad was able to go between dimensions at any time. Then he starts helping after he finds out that there are more shades so then he starts a group called Noble team with all shades but with so many shades they gave themselves nicknames. But one day while Noble team was having a Barbie Q shades dad gets murdered by a Mephilies named Serpentine and then escapes, but shade then takes the name of Death and vows that one of the future leaders of Noble team will end this conflict. Now after many years Serpentine has returned with a lot of baddies on his side, can the new leader of Noble team defeat him for good or have to join sides with him?

The other story is called Minecraftmen modded it is about the two main characters from the Newgrounds famous tankmen The Captain and Steve wake up in the world of Mincraftia and meet different people including my character and cause a lot of mayham and destroys a couple of worlds.

There will be lots of mods and the budder king sky will be in the story along with TrueMU, Deadlox, CaptainSparkelz, Antvenom, Dawnables. Let the mayham Begin


End file.
